A polymer's stereoregularity influences its rheology and thus, its potential as a useful material. As such, the next generation of biocompatible polymers is dependent upon the ability to precisely control stereoregularity. Potential uses for stereoregular polymers include: end surfaces for bones and joints, skin grafts, biodegradable materials, controlled drug delivery systems, and synthetic cornea replacements to name a few. In light of these uses, a method for the stereoregulation of vinyl ether polymerization could lead to fantastic new opportunities in the fields of tissue engineering and the development of biocompatible materials. This proposal outlines three general novel strategies aimed toward the stereospecific polymerization of vinylethers. The first, asymmetric Lewis acid catalysis, will employ asymmetric Cu and Ti complexes to be screened for the ability to initiate and provide stereocontrol and molecular weight control in polymerization. In the second method, carbenes and thiazol-2-ylidenes will be modified in order to generate electrophilic zwitterions. The third method that we propose integrates both Lewis-acid and organocatalytic polymerization methods with chiral counter-anions in order to probe the effects on polymer stereoregulation, catalyst stability, catalyst activity, and chain-transfer characteristics.